Forbidden Strawberry
by Carolanne O'Rourke
Summary: Some things are impossible to say out loud…Hermione’s thoughts run away with her as she watches her lover.


**Title**: Forbidden Strawberry

**Rating**: R

**Pairings**: Ginny/Hermione

**Warnings**: An f/f pairing, meaning two women getting freaky with one another, nothing really too harsh in here, implications of sexual acts, very fluffy!

**Author's Note**: This is my very first femslash story.  I've recently decided to dapple in this section of the HP fandom for my own personal pleasure more so.  This story is really for my own self, sort of a starters bit for maybe more in-depth femslash stories.

**Also**-no specific ages are put on the girls in the story; it's really a poetry kind of thing.

**Summary**: Some things are impossible to say out loud…Hermione's thoughts run away with her as she watches her lover.  

I wish I could stay like this forever.  In this sweet position with you, never having to leave the comfort of warmth such as this.  I can't help but let me legs rub against your own and smile when you twitch in your sleep.  This has to be my favorite position, I spoon you feeling my breasts tight against your bare back…your skin-is unbelievably soft.  You smell of grass from all the Qudditch you play and lavender.  So clean…fresh…so unlike all the others I've been with.  Our legs somehow always get tangled with one another, and your hair always falls across my face when I sleep.  It should drive me crazy, but I love the feel of it.  It's like threaded silk and it makes everything red when I try to see through it.  Sometimes, you'll wake up before me and laugh when you see that your hair is in my mouth, and even sometimes it'll be splayed all over my face so all you can see is the tip of my nose peaking out.  I can never decide what's better, falling asleep with you or waking up next to you.  Both have mutual benefits and are too competitive with one another.  How can one choose?  When something as beautiful as you is lying next to me?  It never matters after awhile trying to figure out which is better, sleeping or waking up.  Both are beautiful and it's something to dream and fantasize about when you aren't around.  

I suppose we are a bit secretive…no one knows about us.  They should know considering how serious we really are about one another.  I bite back a dramatic sigh as I twine my fingers through your own limp hand.  I love hands…it's a fetish and you have the most seductive pair I've ever seen.  I giggle softly as I reflect on our escapades…your hands have been in places most haven't been allowed to touch or even see.  I curl up against you once again for warmth and stare down into your sleeping face as I run my thumb over your fingers.  

_"Like this?"_

_"Yes…just like…that!  Keep going!"_

_Frantic whispers are all that can be heard bouncing off of the stone walls.  The large bed creaks beneath her quivering body as the red heads delicious tongue delves in-between her thighs.  She allows a much louder moan to escape her trembling lips and practically cries when her partner pulls away.  _

_"Shh…keep it down!  You're going to wake up the others!"  She gets scolded quickly before she feels the warmth of a tongue fall back into place._

_"Next time…we…do this…in my room."  She pants moving her hips in a small circle._

_When she felt the effects of a massive orgasm coming through her body she opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly fell over it muffling her noises.  _

_"You're right…silencing spells would have done good this time."_

_When she felt the rifts of her orgasm cease she nodded breathing heavily.  "Thank YOU for agreeing with me.  I swear I don't know how you get off on this-I'd be weary if we got caught."_

_"Oh Hermione…stop…"_

I stifle another giggle and let your hand drop from mine coming to nuzzle the back of your neck with my nose causing more movement from you.  I wonder what you're dreaming about sometimes.  Sometimes, you'll cry out in fear in your sleep-nightmares plaguing you-I almost believe their from your first year here at Hogwarts.  That's enough to make just about anyone have nightmares.  Other times, you'll moan loudly and it'll make me giddy when you say my name.  Being with you is such a denoted distraction; I don't know how I get any schoolwork done anymore.  But you're beautiful, and that's why I tend to fall into those sleepless nights where after we make love I'll stay up and watch you sleep.  

You drool you know.  Not all the time, usually when you're in a very deep sleep is when it happens.  It's so cute that I wish I could take pictures.  I was never good with cameras, and that would require leaving your side-I could never do that.  Noticing these little things makes me wonder how it ended up this way.  I remember only a year ago I had seen you in a different light, and when you initiated our first kiss-I about died with shock and lust.  I think you were just as surprised that I had countered your advances.  I'm sure everyone, you included, thought I'd end up with Ron.  Sweet sweet Ron…I fear of what he would do if he found out…seeing me lie next to you.  I wonder if he notices the way I look at you?  It's so calm and peaceful when I catch your gaze.  I feel at home and it's only when we can escape and steal forbidden kisses that I feel my real self can shine through.  

Not the girl who likes to hide behind big books and bushy hair.  Instead of worrying silly about what trouble Harry and Ron are going to get into next I can run my hands up and down your body, and torture you endlessly with my mouth and hands.  When you and I are alone, it's just us-and no one else seems to exist.  

Do you know what kind of power you have over me?  Ginny Weasley?  I hate to be forbidden with you.  It was fun in the beginning, when we used to sneak around under your parent's noses.  Making up wild excuses to be alone together…it was so daring and exciting in the beginning.  That was before I started to feel this way.  I think my feelings are way beyond my lust for you.  You are a supple strawberry that I can't get enough of licking and biting.  I want to cherish you, and show the world just how lucky I am.  Do I love you?  I look down into your innocent face and take in the features that I've been blessed to touch.

I think so.


End file.
